Whispers in the Dark
by DatJaden
Summary: When a demon attacks Kagome's mind and almost kills her she meets someone who can only be described as princely. Can he help her get over the pain of how the last battle turned out? Can she protect him from the demon that's out for blood, and the jewel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Heroism _

The day was bright and beautiful, though the blond trudging down the sidewalk wasn't paying attention to the sun or the nice day. Why you ask? Well currently the blond was agonizing over the face that none of the Host Club members were available to go with him to the commoners market. A pout tugged at his lips as he paused at the corner. He watched the light with a sullen expression. Well on the upside this gave him a chance to think of new themes for the Host Club. A sigh escaped Tamaki's pouted lips, Haruhi had sounded angry on the phone. Maybe he should get something for her as an apology? He didn't want his precious daughter mad at him! He began walking once more as the light turned green. Maybe he'd find something really amazing today.

Something was off and Kagome couldn't quite figure out what is was. After the last battle she'd been out of it, not really noticing anything around her. She'd just recently noticed that there was a strange aura following her. But then again no one had blamed her for being out of it.

_Except for everyone that died in the battle_

Kagome blinked, a little shocked that a thought like that had actually entered her mind. She wasn't usually that pessimistic. Besides, she'd done everything she could have in that battle, there was nothing she could have done.

_Other than using the jewel_

Sota glanced up at his sister as they stopped to wait for the crosswalk light to turn green. She looked worried about something but she also looked a little dazed. Sota bit on his bottom lip nervously, something was wrong he just knew it.

The demon sitting on top of the building above them smirked, he was in. He could taste the flavor of her mind, it was a dark yet sweet flavor. She could be easily manipulated, easily killed. Once she was dead he would be able to steal the jewel from her fast cooling corpse. And of course there would be no one to point a finger at him, because she'd be the one doing the killing. He'd waited patiently for over four hundred years for this moment. He'd been waiting since the day he'd watched Inuyasha and the others die in the fight with Naraku. This plan was perfect, all he had to do was wait until she was in her time after Inuyasha and the others were dead. The plan was pretty simple, all he had to do was 'whisper' in her mind that it was her fault that the others were dead and she would be better off the same. Another smirk pulled at his lips and amusement twinkled in the depths of his dark eyes. Time to set the plan into motion, he only had until the crosswalk turned green.

_Face it, you were supposed to die. Not them._

Kagome froze up a little at the thought entered her mind and swirled around a little. She felt a familiar stab of guilt and pain in her chest. She'd been trying not to think thoughts like that for the past few months, though sometimes they slipped through. But the thought was sort of true. If she'd taken the chance to destroy the jewel, Naraku, and in the process herself they wouldn't have died. She'd taken one second to hesitate and that was all the time Naraku need to shove his tentacles through Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's chests. She felt tears sting at the back of her eyes, but she blinked a few times and the feeling disappeared. There was no way to bring them back, what was done was done.

_The jewel can make it right, all it needs is a sacrifice...._

A frown pulled at her lips as the thought occurred to her. The jewel _could _make it right, but what kind of sacrifice would it need. She didn't need to think about that for too long, of course it would need a life. And the only life that it would want would be hers. Her eyes drifted out into the street, where cars and buses rushed by. She could feel her face becoming a cold mask, all she had to do was step out into the street and the jewel would have it's sacrifice, then Inuyasha and the others would get another chance at life. She took a shaky step forward, toward the street. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sota reach out to grab her hand, presumably to hold her but, but it didn't really register in her mind. The only thought in her mind was bringing back the four people that she'd been too much of a coward to save. She looked left then right, and took a few more steps toward the street. If she stepped out too soon the bus that she saw coming would see her and have time to stop. She could vaguely hear Sota yelling in the back ground but her mind wasn't registering anything but the bus. She took a deep breath and took a step into the road, but time the driver saw here it would be too late.

_Goodbye little Miko_

"KAGOME!"

Tamaki was pulled out of his inner musings by the shout. He frowned as he pushed himself thought the crowd. He could see a little boy clinging to an older, female version of himself. She was probably his sister or something. She looked as if she was in a trance. He watched as she shook of the little boys hands and stepped into the road. It only took a few moments for him to spot the bus but once he did he was already moving.

"Someone help!!!" the little boy screamed, terror seeping into every crevices of his voice.

Kagome turned slightly to glance over at Sota as his scream pierced through her mind. It made her pause for a moment. Why was she standing in the middle of the street? Why was Sota screaming like that? Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she glanced around. It was at that moment that she spotted the bus. She could feel all of her muscles lock up as she realized that she was never going to be able to move out of the way and it was too late for the driver to stop.

_Oh god, I'm going to die_

Suddenly the world seemed to speed up all at once. Kagome could feel a few tears lake down her face. At least she'd be seeing Inuyasha and the others soon. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the bus and a fraction of a second later she felt it. The only thing that bothered her was that it came from the wrong side.

Tamaki pushed the girl out of the way of the bus with enough force to send both of them sprawling in the next lane. Two fractions of a second later the bus rumbled by and the light turned red. Tamaki lay on the pavement for a few seconds, dazed by the impact. Next to him the girl groaned and began to sit up. He glanced over at her just as she turned her blue-ish black eyes upon him. He was startled for a moment, her eyes seemed so wise yet sad. He couldn't help but wonder what she'd seen in her life to give her such eyes. He moved to sit up, a question rising on his lips. He wanted to ask a thousand questions at once. Why did she look so sad? Why was she standing in front of the bus? Who was she? Had she tried to commit suicide? All of the questions died on his lips the moment he sat up. A his of pain escaped his lips as he clutched his left arm as a flash of white hot pain ripped through the limb. He pulled back his hand, which was now coated in some sort of warm liquid. The girl gasped, her eyes on his arm. He followed her eyes and winced as he saw the blood pouring out of the shallow wound on his forearm.

"Oh god, come on. Let's get out of the road and I'll bandage that up." the girl said, her eyes a little panicked.

She helped Tamaki to his feet and they walked back to the side of the road. By now there was a crowd of onlookers. Tamaki noticed that the little boy was staring at him in open mouthed awe. As they got closer to the crowd many voices were heard.

"Should I call nine-one-one?"

"Miss what were you thinking?"

"He's a hero!"

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Can I get the blonds number?"

The girl pushed Tamaki into a sitting position on the curb. He watched with quizzical eyes as she pulled her backpack off and began to rummage through it. After a few moments she pulled out a first aid kit. Tamaki could feel his brows raising but said nothing. He knew that Haruhi kept a first aid kit with her, maybe all commoners had them. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed Kagome pushing his sleeve up farther, but he did notice when she placed the cotton ball soaked in peroxide on the cut. He let out a hiss and jerked away a little. He saw her wince but she held onto his arm and began to dab at the cut again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't warn you that it may sting, she said, her eyes not leaving her work.

"No, it's fine," Tamaki said quietly. His purple eyes were on her hands as she cleaned the wound. "You just surprised me, that's all.' he added with a large smile.

It only took a few minutes to clean the wound and then she was wrapping a gauze bandaged around it. She glanced up at Tamaki and gave a nervous smile, then glanced back down at her work.

"I'm Tamaki by the way," he said, in a vain attempt to ease her nerves. She glanced up at him and he gave her his best gentlemen smile. She stared up at him for a moment then finished bandaging his arm.

"I'm Kagome," she said with a small smile. She rose to her feet and held out a hand to help Tamaki up.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kagome-hime," Tamaki said, adding the 'hime' to the end of her name out of habit. He noticed the blush that rose on her cheeks and couldn't help but smile again.

"I have to go now, but thank you for helping me," Kagome said, picking up her bang and bowed to him. He nodded and smiled, he also watched as Kagome and her brother disappeared around the next corner.

On top of the building the demon shook with anger. Curse that blond human, he'd foiled one of his greatest plans! So be it, he'd have another shot and the Miko. And now he hand another chip against her. He watched as the blond picked up his bag and turned down the opposite street. A nasty smile pulled at his lips. He only needed to modify his plan slightly to get to her, her and that interfering human. It was all possible because the Miko was too stupid that a demon'd had a hand in her little 'accident' today.

"Kagome," Sota started, glancing up at his sister. She looked troubled but in a different way than before . Her eyes glanced down at him and he frowned. "What happened back there?" he asked, staring up at her hopefully.

Her eyes seemed to narrow as she glanced away. She was silent for a minute and he was beginning to think she wasn't going to answer.

"A demon," she said quietly her voice fulled with a tint of anger and fear. "Somehow it influenced me but don't worry, it will not happen again." she said, turning a confidant smile to her brother.

She had the feeling that this was just the beginning and things were about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

Alright, this is a fic that someone requested and I'm sure as hell going to write it to the best of my ability. The pairing, in basic form, is going to be Tamaki and Kagome. I may add a love triangle but I'm not sure at the moment. I hope everyone likes it, as well as who I wrote it for. I'm working on the next chapter right now and should have it done soon.

See you soon,

~Sailor Emerald


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Paths converge once more_

The sun had not yet risen over the horizon yet he was wide awake, not even his alarm had gone off yet. His purple eyes stared at the coaling in a pensive type of mood. Why could he not stop wondering about Kagome? He'd spent the past two days wondering about weather she was okay, and what she was doing. A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced toward his arm. It was now covered in a new bandage, courtesy of the doctor. Tamaki was just thankful that the doctor hadn't asked many questions about what happened, because frankly Tamaki didn't know the answers himself. She'd left so fast that he hadn't had a chance to ask her what had happened. Another sigh forced it's way out of the usually happy blonds lips. He hoped that being around the Host club would distract him, it was pointless to think about someone he didn't even know how to contact. He hadn't got her last name therefore he couldn't find her.

He almost jumped out of his skin as the alarm screeched a high pitch wail in his ear. He glanced over at the clock with a surprised expression. Had hours passed already? He was sure it had only been minutes that he'd been laying here thinking. He forced himself into a sitting position and pressed a button on the top of the alarm to stop the noise it was emitting. It was time to get ready for school, and hopefully it would be enough to distract him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and began to trudge toward the closet. He vaguely wondered if his blazer would be able to cover the bandages on his arm.

"So do you have any idea why the demon was after you?"

Kagome glanced up from the bow she was tying in the ribbon at the neck of the dress she was wearing to look at her cousin. She watched as she pulled the tie tight and pulled on a blue blazer. She could feel a frown tugging at her lips as she thought about what Haruhi had said about how she got into this situation. It wasn't like Haruhi to be so clumsy, but it was also cruel of those people to expect her to pay it back. Haruhi's eyes met hers and a brow raised, waiting for an answer. Kagome nodded and sighed.

"The jewel of course, what else would it be after," Kagome muttered, leaning down to tie her shoes.

She saw the frown that crossed Haruhi's face but she ignored it. She knew very well what Haruhi thought of Kagome's little adventures but Haruhi had also been there for her when she'd come back in a catatonic state. For that Kagome would be forever grateful to her cousin, and even now the girl was helping her even more. Kagome's mother had gotten wind of what had happened and decided to send her to live with her cousin for a little while. Not that Kagome minded, she got along very well with her cousin. A small smile tugged at her lips as she remembered one of the few times that Haruhi had been in the same room with Inuyasha. Haruhi didn't mind the demon, being as bold as to tell him to shut the hell up and smacking him with one of Kagome's text books.

Kagome picked up her bag and followed Haruhi out the door and down the stairs. They hurried quickly because Haruhi said that the bus that passed by Ouran was coming soon. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little giddy, she'd heard so much about Ouran Academy and now she was going to get to see it. As she and Haruhi settled onto the bus Kagome's mind couldn't help but switch back to the demon. Did she knew the demon? Probably not, but she still wanted to know how it had gotten her to step out into the road. If it could control minds why didn't it just tell her to give it the jewel? Why try and kill her? Well that was obvious, demons were just vicious like that. She let her self slip deeper into her thoughts. Was she ever going to meet Tamaki again? She couldn't help but sigh quietly, but Haruhi didn't notice and if she did she said nothing. She couldn't understand why her thoughts kept drifting back to him. She had bigger things to worry about! There was some deragned demon after her life and she was busy worrying about some boy? What was wrong with this train of logic?! She was jerked out of her thoughts by Haruhi tapping her on the shoulder. Kagome flushed bright red for a moment and quickly followed the girl off of the bus. She paused for a moment to stare at the sheer size of the school and Haruhi watched her with an amused expression.

"Good Morning Haruhi!" a pair of voices chorused and she was immediately pulled into a twin sandwich by Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kagome blinked at the two boys and it took them a few seconds to notice that other girl. The stared at her for a long moment, which caused Kagome to glanced down nervously. Haruhi shot them reproachful glares but they were already moving.

"Who is this lovely friend of yours Hauhi?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Kagome couldn't help but blush as the twins peered down at her from either side, Hikaru with his arm around her waist and Kaoru with his arm around her shoulder.

"_Wow, and these two are Haruhi's best friends?" _

"She's my cousin and cut it out you two," Haruhi said with a sigh, pulling Kagome away from the twins, who pouted at her.

Haruhi could practically see what was going through the twins minds, they were probably thinking about messing with the girl so much that she turned into a boneless pile of mush like the girls that watched them in the Host Club. She pulled Kagome further away from them and pushed her toward the hall where their class was.

"Come on you two, we're going to be late for class." Haruhi called back to the twins. They followed obediently without a word but they had matching grins.

Four hours later the bell for lunch rang and the twins sprang out of their chairs like springs that had been held down by a forceful hand. Haruhi just shook her head and rose to her feet, she might as well go eat lunch in the cafeteria today. From the looks of it the twins were going to force her anyway, might as well make it less painful. She glanced over at the twins, who were hovering near Kagome's desk. She looked out of it, her eyes staring blankly out the window. Kaoru waved a lazy hand in front of her face.

"Kagome-hime, are you in there?" Hikaru joked, tapping her lightly on the top of the head.

Kagome jumped guiltily and looked around quickly, startled. She blinked then glanced up at the twins, her face forming a nervous smile.

"Lunch time already?" she asked in an awkward voice, her smile growing a bit more nervous.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out loud laughs and one of them grabbed Kagome's arm while the other grabbed Haruhi's and they dragged the two girls out of the room and toward the cafeteria. Haruhi gave Kagome an apologetic smile and made no attempt to stop the twins from dragging them from the room. She'd learned from experience that it wouldn't work.

Once they were in the cafeteria Haruhi lead Kagome to the table where the Host Club normally sat on the days that Haruhi was forced into the large room. She could see Kyoya already sitting, taking small bites of the food in front of him. Hunni and Mori could be seen across the room, a pile of cakes around the older boy. Haruhi let a sigh leave her lips, in relief more than anything. Tamaki didn't seem to be in the large room and that was a good thing. Kagome didn't need to be scared this early in the day. Kyoya looked up as Kagome and Haruhi sat down, surprise evident in his dark eyes. His eyes flashed briefly to Haruhi as a brow rose.

"Who is your lovely friend Haruhi?" he asked in a polite voice.

Haruhi didn't answer at first and his dark eyes flickered over to Kagome, who was staring down at her bento box. She was a little intimidated by the older boy and she wasn't quite sure why. It was like the feeling she'd gotten when ever Sesshomaru was around. She felt a twist of pain in her chest and her mind quickly darted away from that train of thought. She was determined not to think about the past, it was where it belonged.

"This is my cousin, Kagome. Kagome, this is Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said with a lazy wave of her hand, opening the bento box and digging in.

Kyoya's brow raised a bit more but he said nothing else and took another bite of his food. After a while the twins moved to the table and a little while after that Mori and Hunni moved over to the table as well. They were all nice to Kagome, though Haruhi didn't think she noticed. The whole time she seemed preoccupied and deep in thought. Haruhi had a very good idea of what she was thinking of. Haruhi felt a little bit of sadness, she was supposed to be here to take her mind off of the demon. Not for her to sit here worrying about it.

_Damn you stupid dog, you were supposed to be here to protect her_

The bell rang and everyone made their way back toward their class rooms. All of the older Host Club members said goodbye to Kagome a little reluctantly. Haruhi vaguely wondered what it was about a new student that got people all worked up. Haruhi almost winced as she realized that while in the Host Club there was going to be one more person that she had to introduce Kagome to, and she was not looking forward to it. Tamaki was going to be even more excited than Hunni, and that was very difficult to do.

Kyoya slid into his seat behind Tamaki. Haruhi's cousin seemed like a very interesting person, when she wasn't distracted. He had a feeling that something big had to have happened to her to move in with Haruhi and Ranka. Maybe he'd look into it when he got home, he didn't have much homework tonight and he'd already figure out the Host Clubs budget for the next five months. His eyes fell onto Tamaki and a small frown tugged at his lips. The boy seemed even more distracted than Kagome did, something not usual for the hyper blond. Kyoya reached forward and tapped the Souh on the shoulder. He seemed to give a start and turned around quickly.

"Oh, hello Kyoya." Tamaki said with an easy smile, but Kyoya continued to frown.

"Something on you're mind Tamaki?" he asked quietly. He could see Tamaki's eyes widen for a moment but then the boy shook his head, a large smile pulling his lips up.

"No Kyoya, nothing at all. I'm just trying to come up with something good for tomorrows cosplay." Tamaki said happily.

Kyoya opened his mouth to say something else but the teacher chose that moment to walk into the class and call it to order. Kyoya felt a flash of annoyance as he glared up at the teacher but he pushed it out of his mind. He'd corner the boy later and make him cough up what ever was keeping him so preoccupied.

The day passed too fast for Kagome, she'd been sure that it would drag on forever. At the moment she as following Haruhi and the twins, whom she couldn't tell apart when they spoke together, to the Host Club. She was actually looking forward to seeing what it was that the club did. She'd been curious ever since Haruhi had told her about it. It seemed like a very interesting place, the people were interesting as well. She got the feeling that all of them seemed to care about Haruhi in one way or another, though she still hadn't met the president. She'd been told that he had some work to do over lunch. Haruhi seemed to pause for a moment as they reached a door, like she was afraid of something laying within the room. Kagome didn't get a moment to think too deeply about it before the twins were pushing both of them into the room. Kagome felt a little bit of disappointment as she noticed that she'd already met everyone that was in the room. The twins gave a short laugh and lead her to a table with large smiles.

"Don't worry, Tono will be here soon," Hikaru said with a large smile, pouring a cup of tea for the raven haired youth. Kagome smiled as she took the cup from him and took a sip of it. It tasted wonderful and Kagome couldn't help but smile once more.

Haruhi moved away from them, presumably to get everything ready for when the club opened and Kagome didn't worry too much. She rather liked hanging out with the Twins, they were more interesting than she'd ever thought twins could be. She also knew to beware, Haruhi had made it perfectly clear that the two of them were pranksters. She heard the door open once more and the twins were waving over whoever had opened the door. She heard the foot steps but didn't turn around for a moment. She placed the cup on the table and twisted in her seat to greet whoever was walking toward the door. But when she turned her eyes grew wide, and a pair of purple eyes did the same.

"T..t..Tamaki?"

"K..-hime?"

"You two know each other?" the twins chorused, both of them looking confused.

Across the room both Haruhi and Kyoya looked up to stare at them curiously. Kagome lowered her eyes and glanced away. How could she explain to them that she'd only met Tamaki because he'd pushed her out of the way after a demented demon tried to kill her through mind control? She couldn't tell them that, they'd label her as insane and she'd be shipped straight to the nearest funny farm. Tamaki stared at her for a moment before making up his mind. He'd ask her later why she'd been in front of the bus but it really wasn't the others business as to how they knew each other.

"I met her a the commoners market over the weekend, but I didn't know she'd be attending Ouran," Tamaki said with a large smile, letting it cover all of the anxiety about meeting her so suddenly again.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, something was not right about this. Tamaki was covering something up and he was going to find out what. His eyes narrowed on Kagome then glanced over at Haruhi, she was frowning as well. She was actually thinking about everything that Kagome had said about the little incident and frowned deeper. So Tamaki was the man who'd saved her cousin? Why was he covering it up? It then occurred to her that the incident would look a lot like an attempted suicide, maybe that was why they were keeping it a secret.

"Well come one, the doors open in five minutes. We have work to do." Hunni chimed in at that moment, happily skipping away from the group and toward his table. Tamaki nodded and shooed the twins away with a large smile. He glanced over at Kagome and smiled leaning down to her level.

"I need to talk to you after club hours," he whispered, Kagome just nodded and smiled up at him hesitantly.

* * *

I hope all of you like the second chapter, I'm working on the third one right now. And thank you to all of the people who reviewed and favorited this story. It makes me happy to know that a lot of people like my story [ :

~Sailor Emerald


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Of Demons and Curses_

Kagome could barely keep herself from figiting as the club activities commenced around her. What was she going to tell him? It wasn't like she could state that she'd been influenced by a demon into walking into the street! Could she? For almost the hundredth time in two hours her eyes flickered over to Tamaki. He seemed to be unaffected by their second meeting, chatting happily with the girls around him.

Kagome almost gave off a shriek of terror as someone pulled her out of her chair. Her eyes located who was doing it as she glanced up at Haruhi. The girl said nothing but pulled her out of one of the doors on the side of the room. The girl's lips were pulled down into a frown but she said nothing until the door was firmly closed.

"What are you going to tell him?" She demanded.

"I don't know! Will he believe me if I tell him the truth?" Kagome shot back, her voice holding hints of hysteria.

Haruhi sighed and thought for a moment. Maybe if she backed up the girls story? From what Kagome had told her about demons Tamaki might be in danger from this demon as well. He'd seen Tamaki with Kagome and might try and use him to get to the soft hearted Kagome. Maybe if she showed him the Shikon he'd understand. No, that wouldn't work. He didn't know that legend, he was raised in France not Japan. A frustrated sigh left the girls lips.

"We'll try and explain it to him. He knows I wouldn't lie about something like this. Now if it was the twins then he'd laugh at them." Haruhi said with a sigh.

Kagome leaned against the wall, her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do now? She reached up and touched the jewel hanging from her neck. What if he thought that she was insane? For some reason she didn't want him to think of her like that. She let out a slow sigh, the familiar energy from the jewel calming her slightly. She jumped slightly as Haruhi laid a hand on her arm.

"Kagome, it'll be fine. Tamaki's not one to judge people like that." she said softly, her eyes worried. "Stay back here and I'll bring Tamaki after the club's closed. Take some time to calm down." she said softly then opened the door and slipped out.

Kagome slid down the wall and leaned her head back. She had to think about exactly what to tell him. Did he know the Shikon legend? It would make it so much easier to explain everything if he had. She didn't want to have to tell the whole tale and relive every second of it. She would break down if that happened, there was no doubt about that in her mind. As she thought about it she pulled the jewel and it's chain from around her neck and cradled it to her chest. She fought off the tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes as images of her friends leaked past her walls and presented themselves before her minds eye.

A sound from further into the darkness of the room made her tense up. She clutched the jewel tighter to her chest and peered into the darkness nervously. She doubted that the demon would dare enter a school full of humans but then again it'd been on a crowded street. The sound grew closer but so did a light. It looked like the flickering light of a candle. As the light came around a corner, she now saw that this wasn't a room but unlit hallway, she saw a teen wearing a black cloak and a black wig while carrying a candle. He paused for a moment as he spotted her and they stared at each other for a moment. His eyes traveled down to the jewel held in her loosened hands. His blue eyes widened as his eyes traveled back to Kagome's face. She could see the recognition dawning on his face as he came to kneel in front of her. She could see some sort of puppet shaped like a cat on his hand but her attention was brought back to her face as he spoke.

"Is something wrong Miko-sama?" he asked in a soft voice.

Her eyes widened and her hands tightened around the jewel once more. She couldn't help the tensing of every muscle in her body. Nothing good ever came from someone calling her Miko-sama in this time. Her eyes took in all of the features of the teen. She could see a stray blond hair peaking out from under the black wig. She also noted the Ouran uniform he wore under the cloak.

"H..how did you know?" she breathed quietly, her eyes widening.

"Because you're holding the Shikon no Tama, so you could be none other than the time traveling Miko from the legend." he said with a small chuckle. "I'm Umehito Nekozawa, but you can just call me Nekozawa." he said, his voice a little bit more serious.

"I'm Kagome...and please don't call me Miko-sama in front of anyone other than Haruhi." Kagome said, a little dazed by the person in front of her. He seemed like a strange character to say the least.

Nekozawa chuckled and continued to watch her. He seemed to think for a moment before placing a hand on hers.

"I'd like to say that I'm sorry for your loss." he said quietly.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, not quite understanding what he was saying. He seemed to understand her confusion and hurried to explain.

"My family holds a set of scrolls that gives a detailed record of the legend of the Shikon." he said softly.

Kagome nodded, finally understanding what he meant. She stared down in her lap and blinked several times to hold back the tears.

"Th...thank you." she murmured quietly. "Um...are they waiting for you in the Host Club," she asked, nervously glancing up at him.

He chuckled once more and shook his head.

"No, I was going to take a few minutes to say hello but now I have to get back to my own club activities." he said in a light voice. "If you want you can come with me instead of sitting here alone in the dark," he added in a hopeful voice.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at him, not very often you met someone who believed in the legend and even rarer to find someone who recognized her as the miko from the legend. She shook her head and Nekozawa let out a disappointed sigh as he rose to his feet. He picked up his candle and gave her a small wave as he disappeared down the hall once more. As she watched him go she could feel the difference in her mood from before he came around the corner. She smiled to herself and leaned her head against the wall. Nothing like meeting a fellow oddball to lift the spirits. She glanced at the door and realized that most of the noise from inside of the room had stopped. The club must have been closing down.

As she thought this the door creaked open and Haruhi emerged, pulling Tamaki along with her. She could hear the other members of the club calling out to them, asking where they were going, but Haruhi ignored them and closed the door behind them. Tamaki stared down at Kagome, his eyes confused. She motioned for him to sit down and Haruhi moved to sit next to Kagome.

"Kagome..." he started but Kagome held up her hand and shook her head.

He sank onto the floor and watched her carefully. Haruhi had acted like there was some huge secret that was about to be revealed and that confused him. Surely Kagome's accident with the bus wasn't that big of a secret! He watched her closely as she struggled to find the right words.

"Tamaki...do you believe in Demons and Curses?" she asked slowly.

Tamaki stared at her and nodded his head once. Of course he believed in them! His father had told him that if he didn't behave the spider demon from the Shikon legend would come and eat him! But in light of all of the things Tamaki had found out since moving to Japan maybe that wasn't true. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a relieved sigh that forced its self from both girls lips.

"Senpai, have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?" Haruhi asked carefully, watching him with a hawk like gaze.

He stared at her for a moment. The way this conversation was not going the way he'd imagined it. He stared at Kagome, wondering what she held in her hands that she had cradled against her chest. She noticed and stared at him with cautious eyes.

"Yeah, my dad told me the story when I was younger," he said cautiously, trying to figure out where this was going.

Of course he'd heard the story of the jewel and the Miko, Hanyou and others that fought to reclaim the shards from the spider demon? As he stared at Kagome she slowly opened her hands and showed him what was cupped in her hands. The jewel glowed gently, casting a soft pink light over the three of them. His eyes grew wide and his eyes slowly found their way to Kagome's face. She was staring down at the jewel with a mixture of sadness and joy. His brain slowly kicked into gear and he tried to piece things together in his mind. Could this seriously be the same thing from that old story his father told him at bed time? If so then wouldn't that make Kagome...? He stopped that train of thought before it left the station. If Kagome was the girl from the legend then she'd have to be over four hundred years old and if he remembered correctly the girl from the legend had been human, not demon.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, his eyes slipping back down to the jewel.

"Yes, and the reason I was in that road two days ago was because of a demon that somehow influenced my mind into thinking I'd be better off dead." Kagome said, her voice very soft.

Haruhi caught the things that were going through Kagome's mind as she said that and wrapped an arm around her. For the hundredth time that day she found herself silently cursing Inuyasha. He should be here to protect Kagome, to keep her from thinking that everything was her fault. Haruhi may not have liked him but she knew him well enough to know that he'd never allow the demon that had done this to her cousin to remain existing for more than ten seconds.

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault!" she said gently, yet firmly at the same time.

Tamaki moved closer to her, raising a hand to place it on hers. He didn't know how to help her. It was clear to him that this jewel was a burden to the girl. For some reason he found himself unable to disbelieve what she was saying. It might have been the fact that Haruhi believed her but he didn't think it was. You didn't get that saddened look from something that didn't exist. The more he thought about it the more he believed her. She made more sense to him now that this secret had been reveled. He also realized that he must be one of the only people to ever find out about this.

"I don't know what you may think is your fault but I'm positive that Haruhi's right. It couldn't possibly be your fault." he said gently, trying to make the look of deep sorrow leave her eyes. He didn't like when people were sad, it made him feel like he should be doing something to help.

"Yes it is!" she cried out, clutching the jewel to her chest once more.

All of the walls she'd placed around those memories and those thoughts were crumbling. She should have known that talking about this, explaining it, would do this. She couldn't help the tears that were now freely falling down her face. She'd let them all down! She hadn't done everything she could to save them and now they were dead. She'd never see any of her closest friends again! She'd never see the first man she'd fallen in love with again! The poor child that she'd decided after the fight she was going to raise was now dead, his whole life ripped from him. It was all her fault!

"They're dead because I was too much of a coward to do everything in my power to defeat Naraku! I hesitated and he killed them! Inuyasha died protecting me because I was too much of a coward to help him!" she sobbed, pulling her knee's up to her chest and clutching the jewel tighter.

It was her only link to all of the people she'd never see again. The only thing that she had left of them and their hard work. The only thing she was good for now was making sure she brought it with her to the after life and prevented another Naraku from coming into power. She stiffened as she felt an arm wrap around her but didn't pull away as Tamaki pulled her to his chest. He stared over her head pleadingly to Haruhi, praying that she knew a way to calm the raven haired youth down. She shook her head, feeling just as helpless as Tamaki. She didn't know how help calm the girl. The sat their in silence for a while, letting Kagome cry herself out. It didn't take that long but as she began to calm down Tamaki didn't let go of her.

From what he'd just heard she _was_ the girl from the story and surprisingly that didn't bother him. She'd explain everything to him when she felt herself ready. As he ran a soothing hand over her back he couldn't help but realize how much he hadn't really given a thought to. Meeting Kagome he realized how sheltered his life had been. Two days ago the most he had to worry about was trying to make Haruhi forgive him for something he hadn't even realized he'd done. While Kagome had seen more than any person alive at the moment. He patted her back and glanced over at Haruhi. She was staring at him with a strange expression on her face. He couldn't place it but it looked as if she wanted to be angry with someone but there was no one to be angry with.

Kagome sniffed quietly, more in control of herself. She felt a little bit of embarrassment at the fact that she'd broken down like that in front of someone she barely knew but for some reason she didn't want to push him away. She hadn't felt this safe since a few days before the fight with Naraku, but even then she hadn't felt exactly this safe. At that time she'd been worried about who Inuyasha was going to choose. She felt a vicious stab of irony, he'd ended up with Kikyo in the end anyway. She fought the sudden urge to laugh, she really needed to get a better hold on herself. She forced herself to pull out of Tamaki's arms and sit up straight. Haruhi's hand made it way into Kagome's and she felt another stab of shame, she hadn't meant for Haruhi to see that either. She didn't want to put that kind of thing on the girl. She didn't want the girl to worry about her more than she already did. She took a very deep breath and turned her eyes back to Tamaki and gave him a weak smile.

"Unfortunately, that's not the worst part of this little tale." she said, her voice tinged with humor she didn't feel.

Tamaki stared at her for a moment, not understanding. How could anything get any worse? There was a demon after her because of some jewel she'd probably never wanted. To make the demon even more evil he was bringing up things that Kagome would rather not think of. How could things get worse? Kagome could see the confusion and hesitated for a moment in telling him. Maybe she could just let be blissfully unaware. They say ignorance was bliss right. Not if it got him killed a little voice, sounding vaguely like Miroku, chimed happily in her head.

"The demon's going to be pissed that you saved me...," she stared, lowering her eyes to her lap. "He's going to come after you to." she said slowly raising her eyes to his face.

He stared at her for a moment then nodded, understanding what she meant. It didn't scare him, well maybe a little but he sure as hell wasn't going to let her know that.

"I understand," he murmured, he'd deal with it when it came time to deal with it. One step at a time and all.

_**Some deep dark hole in the ground**_

"Kenji-sama, I have the information you seek."

Kenji turned his head to the side, staring at the human in his room. A slow smirk pulled at his lips as he lifted himself into a sitting position. This was turning out to be a good day.

"You found out who the girl's rescuer is?" he drawled slowly.

The human nodded and handed him the file in her hands. He smirked again and motioned for her to leave the room. She bowed low and disappeared quickly. The humans in his lair knew better than to linger too long after they were dismissed but he would have forgiven this human, she'd been with him for the past ten years and he found himself vaguely fond of her. He pushed those thoughts away and opened the file. He felt a flicker of sadistic satisfaction as he saw that this was indeed the human who'd foiled his most well laid plan. No matter, he'd get rid of the annoyance soon enough.

"Tamaki eh? Too bad, he looks like he might have had a bright future," he said with a menacing chuckle, flipping through the file leisurely.

At the back of the file lay a papers on his actual target. As his eyes skimmed over the paper he frowned. Something had changed since the last time he'd looked at the girls file. His eyes flickered over the paper once more and he let out a low chuckle. This just made things so much easier, killing two birds etc etc. It seemed that his little Miko and the knight in dull armor were now going to the same school. Easier for him to pick them off. How accommodating they were. Another chuckle left his lips as he rose from the bed. He pulled his long dark hair into a pony tail and grinned into the mirror. His luck seemed to be going his way once more.

"Don't worry little Miko, I'll make sure you and you're new prince get to see your friends very very soon." he drawled, picking up the file and gazing down on Kagome's picture before closing the file and leaving the room. He had work to do.

* * *

It's finally finished and it's the longest thing I've ever written! I'm so proud of myself [ : It's six pages long in word. Anyway it took longer to write than normal, I was having trouble trying to figure out how to properly word the whole thing. I hope all of you like it. I'd also like to thank all of you who read and reviewed, it makes me happy to see that people like my story [ :

Also I'd like to know what you think of Kenji so far, I'm going to go into more detail about him in later chapters but at the moment he's one of my favorite evil characters that I've ever made XD

Until next time

~Sailor Emerald


End file.
